A device for feeding a material web to a printing couple is known from EP 1 468 826 A1. A plurality of printing units are arranged side by side in a machine alignment, viewed in the longitudinal direction of their printing couple cylinders. Reel changers are arranged next to this machine alignment, and are oriented with their rotational axes parallel to the printing couple cylinders. The web is turned, in its direction of transport, into the plane of the machine alignment via a turner bar, which is arranged above the printing unit, once the web has passed through the printing unit.
WO 2005/105447 A1 describes a device for feeding in a material web. A plurality of printing units are arranged side by side in a machine alignment, viewed perpendicular to the rotational axes of the printing couple cylinders. In one embodiment, reel changers are arranged next to this machine alignment and are oriented with their rotational axes perpendicular to the rotational axes of the printing couple cylinders. The direction of transport of the web is turned into the plane of the machine alignment, before the web enters the printing unit. This web turning is accomplished by using a turner bar, which is arranged inclined 45° in relation to the direction of transport of the incoming web and lying in a horizontal plane. In other embodiments, the reel changers are arranged aligned with the printing units in the same machine alignment, with their rotational axes parallel to the printing couple cylinders. These reel changers are situated either in a machine plane below the printing units, or are situated in the same machine plane.
A turner bar assembly is described in DE 198 58 602 A1 and is situated in a web path between printing couples, which are located upstream, in a direction of web travel, and a fold former, which is located downstream. The turner bars are arranged vertically to allow better accessibility.
Turner bars in the superstructure of a printing press are described in WO 2004/037696 A2. Air outlet openings are embodied as micro openings having diameters of, at most 500 μm, and especially at most 300 μm. The micro openings are open pores in a porous material or are openings of microscopic holes. In one embodiment, the micro openings extend around the entire 360° circumference of the turner bars and are supplied with air on both the web wraparound side and the non-wraparound side of the periphery of the turner bars.
DE 44 09 693 C1 describes a take-up device in a web path, downstream from the printing unit in the area of a turner bar assembly, and with which cut web sections are deflected laterally.